gwuncan the way back
by kimgray18
Summary: gwuncan the way back
1. gwen and duncan meet power rangers

Gwuncan the way back.

In this story is about Gwen and Duncan they go to Paris for a summer vacation for the summer. This is a sequel to Syd and Xander on the way back to love. Gwen says "what's up Dunkie".

Duncan says "nothing wrong Gwen".

On the way to the hotel Gwen and Duncan they meet a couple a blonde hair woman and black hair man.

Gwen says "who are they over there".

Duncan says" they are from power ranger's spd and mystic force".

Gwen says oh.

Duncan says "alright then".

Gwen says babe is you alright.

Duncan says I am alright sweetheart.

The couple came up to Gwen and Duncan to say hi to them.

Gwen and Duncan say hi back to them.

Gwen says" what is your name"?

They say it together our names is Syd and Xander we're from the power rangers.

Duncan says cool dude.

Syd says to Gwen do you like singing I do like singing a lot.

Gwen say no I do not l don't like it.

Syd says can I sing please.

Gwen and Duncan say no together at the same time.

Xander says she is always like it.

Duncan says okay.

Gwen says alright then.

Syd says can I sing please.

They say alright then you get your way all the time.

Syd says yeah me, "what to sing then"?

Gwen says what about singing black tinker bell by Chocolat.

Syd says to Gwen thank you I will do that song then.

Gwen says you are welcome back.

I love you, I-I wanna be with you

I love you, I

geude neone nun cho eomneun nega

bolju eonayo

sarangeun eodil seurobge ga jwoyo

manhal su itnayo

neoege neomu nan jagune

geol ne jakkuman beo yeolyo

ireokge jaku nege

geude i sarang, ga jujeon ne yo

ni eope nan, teu bara bwa,

ireoke nan, neo beolja na oh oh

gi jageun sa, na itji man,

nu eobeoda, neo wihan na oh oh, yeah~

Black Tinkerbell, geude ye yeolda maeil

maemdolmyeon saranghaneun na ah ah yeah

Black Tinkerbell, neo ttaeme mwongi maein

sarangeun bwajuseyo My Peter Pan

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

kota ingeunyeo sarangin jwo

moten eungayo

uan edo nan jal

modu getjwo jakku ni gayo

uriga bapi shigan bo

tageuge toku teu ingayo

amado geurokge jwo nega

neomu jakku ni gayo

(neoda deuro) sarangeun jukesu e seso

(neoda deuro) sarangeun manneun suga eomnabwa

(neon) keumyeolga higijeon e

(hey) naege ina jeogi eobtjanah

(ina jeogi eobtjanah)

Black Tinkerbell, geude ye yeolda maeil

maemdolmyeon saranghaneun na ah ah yeah

Black Tinkerbell, neo ttaeme mwongi maein

sarangeun bwajuseyo My Peter Pan

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

nae jageun nalgae geudeun mondeopjiman

geunyeoui keun misoneun gudae deomneyo

geunyeoga onieuro dubeonjjae nal

nal eotteorgeungayo nal saranghaejwoyo

Black Tinkerbell, geude ye yeolda maeil

maemdolmyeon saranghaneun na ah ah yeah

Black Tinkerbell, neo ttaeme mwongi maein

sarangeun bwajuseyo My Peter Pan

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you

I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you.

Duncan says so glad that is over man.

Xander says I wish she doesn't do that everywhere we go.

Duncan says oh dude that is bad.

Xander says I know it.

Duncan says okay then.

Xander says okay back.

The end this chapter.


	2. gwen friends with syd

Gwen becomes friends with syd.

In last chapter we met syd and xander where they met Gwucan in a hotel in Paris. Where syd was singing again and gwuncan didn't like it.

I don't own the characters fresh TV and saban does.

In this chapter syd and Gwen bond over the boys.

Syd says to Gwen where you from are.

Gwen says I am from Canada and say it back to syd.

Syd says I am from California in the USA.

Gwen says cool.

Syd says wow.

The end of the this chapter.


	3. the boys are bonding

The boys bonding session in the football room.

In the last chapter the girls bond over the boys. In this chapter the boys goes to the sports room.

I don't own these shows but fresh TV and saban does.

Duncan says to Xander are you alright mate.

Xander says yes I am dude it is all about being plan xander.

Duncan says what that is about dude.

Xander says when I was in mystic force I used to say it when my team was going to fight the bad guys.

Duncan says oh cool dude and what were like when you met syd.

Xander says it is in a team up between spd and mystic force. It was a fight between us we had split up.

Duncan says why you broke up.

Xander says it was reconcile different and five years ago we got back together, we decided give it one more try.

Duncan says oh alright man.

Xander says thank you dude.

Duncan says what we shall do first.

Xander says let's play snooker first.

Duncan says ok then.

End of this chapter.


End file.
